In order to restrain disturbance of a photographed image due to a shake in a camera which is mounted on a portable apparatus or the like, a structure has been proposed in which a movable body is structured to swing for correcting the shake. For correcting the shake, the movable body is required to be swingably supported by a fixed body and thus, a structure has been proposed in which a gimbal mechanism is provided between the movable body and the fixed body. A structure has been proposed as the gimbal mechanism which includes a movable frame provided between a movable body and a fixed body, first swing support points provided between the movable frame and the fixed body at two positions separated in a first axial line direction intersecting an optical axis direction, and second swing support points provided between the movable frame and the movable body at two positions separated in a second axial line direction intersecting the optical axis direction and the first axial line direction (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-6522).
In a case that the movable body is supported by the gimbal mechanism, when an appropriate load is applied to the movable frame by springs (contact springs) provided at the swing support points, the movable body is capable of being swung smoothly and is also capable of restraining an unnecessary shake of the movable body due to a shake transmitted from the outside.
However, in a case that the movable frame is supported by the contact spring so as to apply a load to the movable frame, if a falling load is applied to the optical unit to occur that the contact spring is deformed, impact resistance may be lowered and, for example, the contact spring may be unable to appropriately support the movable body. Further, when the contact spring is deformed to occur that the load applied to the movable frame by the contact spring is reduced, the position of the movable frame may be displaced by a shake applied from the outside and, in an extreme case, the movable frame is disengaged from the contact spring so that the movable body is not supported by the contact spring.